Low power, small size electronic components have benefits in a wide variety of consumer products. From radio-frequency identification (RFID) to mobile devices such as smartphones, manufacturers are constantly pursuing lower power consumption and smaller footprint designs for all of their electronic components.
One such component used in electronic devices is the bandgap reference circuit. Bandgap reference circuits are typically used to produce temperature independent reference voltages. Typical bandgap reference circuits may have supply requirements of at least 1.8 V. Attempts to provide designs to utilize less than 1.8V typically require three p-n junctions or the circuit may have three possible stable states. However, low power three p-n junction bandgap reference circuits are more expensive and complex to manufacture compared to higher power two p-n junction bandgap reference circuits. Therefore, manufacturers must make a tradeoff in design for power versus size and cost.
Additionally, a three-state design creates added complexity when designing and implementing a proper start-up circuit in comparison to start up circuits which may be used with a two state bandgap circuit design.
Therefore improved bandgap reference circuits are needed which can have low power usage as well as an efficient footprint.